BONE Human version
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: The Bones, aren't the little white guys with huge noses, There human and I'm changing it up, Smiley's is a little tougher, Fone Bones a little stronger, and Phoney...He's just Phoney
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my Bone-fan friends, and since nobody reads the BONE comic but me, and the people who made those story's I'll, make this quick. I loved the plot for the whole story, just not that the bones weren't human! Would kill rose to give Fone a Kiss, he did kinda risk his life for you again and again….and again! I'm making few changes, on how I would like it to happen, enjoy!**

A/N: Since you should know what everything looks like, I won't elaborate that much, you may have to imagine, or just look it up of Google!

The three Bone's made their way through the Barren desert One was very tall, about the age of 23, he had light skin, with a skinny face with five'o clock shave and a big nose, he also had a cigar. He had a shaved head, with a bowl hat on top, a white buttoned up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, a brow vest over it, and black shoes and pants. The other two other had regular sized noses, and were the same height; they could have been mistaken for twins If not the hair. The one on the left of the tall one was 16 had on a long-sleeved black shirt with a gold star, he had black eyes, and tan skin, and he had brown shorts on and Nike shoes. The other had silver white hair, and pale blue eyes, he had on a white shirt, and black baggy pants with old beat up shoes, and a backpack and was 16.

"Nice, going cousin, now we have to walk around this damn dessert thanks to you!", the one in the star shirt said as he pointed a finger to the silver haired kid.

"WHAT, how is it my fault that we got kicked out of Boneville, it's yours Phoney. You were always trying to scam people, and when we did have money you gambled it away on Smiley!" The two were in each other's face. "No it because of your stupid party tricks that we got kicked out, Fone, right Smiley"!

The one know as smiley just smoked his cigar "Well I see it as both your faults, ok", they both looked at him and said "WHAT,YOU HELPED"!

Fone, rubbed his eyes together, trying to calm down "How about we figure out where we are, first, we can kill each other after we find a new place". They all agreed when smiley said "Hey, I found a Map!"

Phoney looked over at him and said "What, give me that", "First give me a dollar!", "What", Fone sighed "Just give him the dollar, you cheapskate". "Who you calling cheapskate you-ah forget it here". Phoney handed him the dollar, and smiley gave him the map "HEY, THIS LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING A FIVE, YEAR OLD COULD DRAW, GIM'Y BACK MY DOLLAR". Smiley just held Phoney, back with his hand.

While the other two were fighting the others, Fone noticed something in the distance "Hey, guys come take a look at this" Smiley and Phoney came over to were Fone was standing, to see a dark cloud heading for them. "Maybe's it's a rain cloud!" Smiley said with a smile "No, it's moving too fast". Fone nodded to his cousin "It looks like-AGH, IT'S A BUCH OF BUGS". The cloud of bugs was on them blocking their view, they started running frantically. "Fone, whatever you do don't ope-agh-pito-kca" Phoney had a mouth full of bugs.

Soon all of them were separated, and only Fone was left in the cloud. Fone bone reached out frantically for anyone, anything. "_I've finally got you_", "PHONEY IS THAT YOU".

The whited haired boy felt a cold had grab his neck, as it lifted him into a cavern, where the bugs, were making what looked like a ball shaped room. The hand belonged to a cloaked, dark figure, the figure looked at him "_Strange, you are not the one I seek, but you have…ability's"_ . Being cousins with Phoney, Fone was never one to back down in fights "How about you shove it up your ass, you freak". The dark figure only squeezed hardened on his neck "_How, about we make you a little freak, BOY_". He then felt a losing on his neck, the figure had let him go, he then found himself plummeting to the ground, before he could realize though he was unconciouss

"Ohh, my head", Fone saw a dark, gray hand come up to his face "WHA-" the hand then shot back. He looked at the arm; it was moving like, he was in control…because he was in control "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY ARM". The arm had five fingers, claws, and weird tattoos covered it. He then looked over to his other arm. It was the same, claws and everything. He looked at his feet. His baggy pants were still there, but he didn't have any shoes, just clawed feet, also with black tattoos. He tried to stand up. But fell back; he looked behind him to find a lizard like tail. His hair was no longer white, but long black, he felt his face, he had fangs in him mouth, a dog like nose, and on top of his head, was a set of horns.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME YOU HOODED BASARTD"! Fone bone then got up finally able to stand with the tail. He looked to his left to see his back pack, and the map. He walked over to them and put his pack on and looked at the map. "Ok, so if the mountains are there, and a fiver is here, so I must be". Fone bone then looked out across a beautiful valley. "Here".

It started to get late; maybe it was time to rest. Fone bone them made a small camp, were he started a he fell asleep.

"Over here comrade", "What isss, it"! "I have found the one weee ssseeek". A torch came up to show two rat ceatures. "Doess he have the ssstar"? "NO, but we can still eat him". The two rat creatures looked over the helpless dinner.

"Watch, boys". The two beasts looked down to see a dark red face next to Fone. "HISSSS, Run boy, to can't beat usss". The face got up to reveal a huge red beast, with bent rabbit like ears with puffs on each.

"Who you call'en boy!" "AAAA, THE GREAT RED DRAGON"

At their yell Fone, soon woke up, he tried to see but it was pitch black. "Hey, you go a light?". "Smiley is that you, man am I glad to see you". Fone soon took out a match to light the shilooute of a cigar. He lit it and came face to face to the red dragon. "AAAGGGHHHHHHH", the match went out after his yell.

"Thanks" the dragon said, "Don't mention it"

* * *

><p>Soon fall turned into winter, and Fone, had to find somewhere to stay. He was able to find some refugee in the woods. For some reason the animals could talk, Fone didn't care he was just glad to have somebody to talk to. He even met a bug who told him about how winter just happened instanlly, and it did.<p>

For the past hour he had been gathering fire wood, when Mrs. Possum and Miss. Porcupine, approached him. "Mr. Bone, You-who", Mrs. Possum was with her three kids; they played in the snow as her mother talked to Fone. "Good morning, Mrs. Possum, what's up"?

"Do you mind watching the kids for a while"? Fone bone shrugged meaning yes. "Wonderful, kids you get to stay with Mr. Bone". The three possum kids cheered with glee. "See you later Mr. Bone".

Fone led the kids to his makeshift home, where he lived. "Ok, guys-HEY" The three possum kids started going wild, tearing the place apart. (Well you know the scene, so' I'll just skip ahead).

Fone chased the after the three possums to find them in the clutched of two rat creatures, a purple one and a brown one. "Hey guys, thanks for finding them and-" Fone bone took a branch and brought it down on both their heads, making them let go of the Possums "RUN KIDS" They didn't need a reminder, the ran screaming for their mom. "After them, comrade". "Oh, shut up you fatso, let's just get the small mammal". The two rat creatures were soon in pursuit of Fone, due to his knew form he was faster, and more agile, he was able to climb trees with is claws and jump higher, the regular. He was climbing a tall oak tree, with the two rat creatures trying to keep up. 'Ah, think Fone, think'. He was on the final branch.

"Ah, who am I kidding, those rat creatures aren't that stupid to get on this branch". They purple and brown rat creatures soon jumped right on the branch "STUPID, STUPID RAT CREATURES". *Crack*. "AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH". They soon fell to the ground landing on something large, red and squishy.

The rats were the first to recover, and cornered Fone "Now, small mammal you will-" 'Damn, I didn't want it to come to this but' "Didn't I tell you to leave him alone". The bunny dragon was back, and looked right at the rats "THE GREAT RED DRAGON" They ran off, in fear. "Uh, Wait you supposed to be a dragon". The dragon looked over at Fone "Yep".

"Then shouldn't you breathe fire, or something", he was answered by a face full of flames. "Happy" the dragon said with a smile "Oh, shut it".

After the dragon left, Mrs. Possum, came back with the kids, seeing if he was alright, they of course didn't believe him about the Dragon.

"Did to see a dragon" He left the possums to take a walk, he kept walking till he saw something, it was a girl, with orange, brownish hair. She was wearing greenish, pants and a sweeter, Fone, had never seen a girl like her she was about his age, 15 of 16 and was...taking off her pants! She untied the knot and her pants dropped and so did Fone's jaw! And by some strange, reason Fone's head reignited.

"AAAGGG" Fone rolled down the hill to have the snow put out the fire, he retreated back to his hiding spot. But the girl had seen the whole thing "Hello there, what happened to you". He was hesitant "Relax I won't hurt you". He soon walked down his feet not listing to him.

The girl smiled at him "Whats your name?" "Uh, FONE BONE, AND WHO ARE YOU". She leanded over "I'm Thorn, so how'd that happened to you head?". He jumped on the log, were she was sitting, "Some red dragon did it"! She snickered at him "Oh, c'mon, you don't believe me either, two rat creatures were chasing me, and then he breathed fire on me!". "Well, everybody knows about rat creatures, but dragons are fairy tales". 'Why is it whenever meet a girl, they think I'm weird.' Thorn got up and put her pants back on "C'mon, we better leave, you don't want rat creature to catch you, so where you from?". He got up to and they made their way out of the hot spring.

"I'm from, Boneville, hey maybe you could help me find my cousins we got separated when new were attacked by a bunch of Locusts". Thorn laughed again "Locusts too, you are interesting".

* * *

><p>"Aw man this stinks, " Phoney made his way through, a road of muck and mud, "Hey you long ears, were am I". Phoney was looking at giant red lizard, who started to get pretty pissed. "Hi yeah Fone Bone, Oh sorry confused with someone else". Phoney looked over to see a leaf talking to him "What do want leaf"!<p>

"Hey I ain't a leaf, names Ted", Phoney just rolled his eyes "Well, can you tell me how to get out of here". Ted lead Phoney to a dirt road.

"Mor'n Grandma Ben". An old woman in a dark dress and a white apron approached them with two cattle. "Good morning, whose your friend?". Ted looked at Phoney "Trust me he isn't my friend". She ignored him "Well young man, would you like to ride on my cows". 'Geeze this is a wired place' is what Phoney thought "No, lady I don't want to ride your stupid cows".

"Oh. That's to bad, ted you should leave, because I'm going to tear this boy inside out", Phoeny got wide eyed at that "Good luck, kid…you'll need it"

* * *

><p>Back to Fone and Thorn.<p>

"So, what's your Grandma do?". Bone looked at thorn as she helped cook dinner.

"Grandma, races cows!". 'Cow racing, something tells me that Phoney and her will get along, gamblers'. "BOOM" " What the hell was that!". Rose only grasped the spoon "Ah, that's Garndma, she's home".

They both ran to the door to look out "THAT'S PHONEY".

"C'MON, GRANNY". Then the old lady grabed the cow by the tail and sent Phoney flying, threw the house into the stew.

"Hang on Phoney, I'm coming". Then the old woman came in to the house "Granma, he's in the stew pot".

"He'll ruin the dinner". After they pulled Phoney out of the, he started going ballistic at the old woman.

"Phoney, don't you recognize me, it's Fone, your cousin". Phoney looked down at Fone with a akward glance "I've never seen you before in my life, I don' make friends with freaks."

Fone, clenched his fists at the word freak "You always called me a freak, you cheapsakte". Phoney rolled back at that outburst "Ok, if you are Fone Bone, say something only he would know"!

"Huh, your pants fell down in the 5th grade and everybody saw you spider-man undies". Thorn and Grandma Ben were both confused to what a spider-man was? "Ok you are my cousin, but…HOW DID THIS HAPPEN".

"SOME GUY IN A DRESS TURNED ME INTO TO THIS THING". "Excuse me, Rose, but you can't keep him", the two cousins looked over at old woman "Grandma, he isn't a pet". Grandma bent over Fone "If you can cook'em, he's a pet". A vain swelled on Fones head "WHO YOU CALL'EN PET YOU BAG OF BONES, I WASN'T ALWAYS LIKE THIS YA'KNOW". Phoney held Fone back and Thorn held Grandma a back.

For the next few days, Phoney and Fone helped work, on the farm, the possums even brought him his stuff back. Phoney was still a slacker, even when he ate the pie. Then one day "Hey, Fone, we need to get out of here".

Phoney was lying on the grass, as Fone milked one of the cows "Why, we needed a place to stay and we got one".

"I don't think you girlfriend, is interested in dating a goblin, or whatever you are?", Fone pulled to hard on the cow, and was sent flying by a kick. "She's not my girlfriend!". "Yeah, whatever, you and me both know you like her, trust me I know these things".

"Like that time with Emma", "Yep", "that time with Sarah", "Also true". "That time with Liz"?... "I still think she was a man"! Fone slapped his forehead.

"Look, all I'm saying is we need to find Smiley and get the heck out of here". Fone just ignored him, he didn't care what Phoney did. So of course Phoney left.

"Hey, Fone were did your cousin go". Fone turned around to look at grandma ben. "I thought he was with you"? They went to the barn to look for him, but all they found was a empty bed "He is so dead

Phoney made his way into the Barhaven tavern, with everybody looking at him. Thinking whats a kid doing in here. Phoney made his way to the bar "Bartender get me a drink, geez whats everybody staring at?". "Here you go!". Phoney looked around to see his drink and "Thanks…SMILEY". Smile was the bartender, wearing a apron. "I've been so worried about you!" "Ah, shucks"! They both held up some drinks "Cheers to family reunions". They clank glasses till, Lucias, saw them "OH, NO NOT ANOTHER ONE OF YOU". "Did I mention you have to pay"!

Phoney took out his wallet and paid the man. He then ripped up the dollars. "HEY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU'RE MINE GRANDPA". "They pay, with dairy products here, they don't even know what a dollar is". Phoney looked back at his cousin "Smiley…you're an idiot". Lucias cracked his knuckles "And your mincemeat, kid"

A/N: Yes I'm skipping again

* * *

><p>(Back to the barn, were Thorn just had that nightmare, I'm skipping because I don't know how to descript it!)<p>

"Thorn, the rat creatures are attacking". Rose got up from her bed "no"! They both made their way down stairs were Grandma ben was waiting. "Good your up, Fone Bone, I want you to take Thorn and get out of here". Thorn walked up to her grandma and said "Grandma, we can't just leave you here".

Grandma Ben brought her arms back "Relax kiddo's I use to fight these things in the big war", in the middle of that sentence she broke through the wall and grabbed two rat creatures. "HOLLY CRAP" is all Fone Bone could say as they ran out the house, into the forest.

"FONE BONE WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE". They ran through the woods till they were surrounded. "Stay back or else" Fone Bone spat at the rat creatures.

"All weee want issss you". One approached him slowly "THEN YOU'LL HAVE ME". Fone bone lundged at the Rat creature, it only swatted him away like a fly. "FONE BONE" Thorn ran to the where he was hit, but was knocked out by the rat creatures.

'Have to get up…have to save Thorn….have to fight…have to kill'. Fone bone felt a huge surge of energy rush threw him. He got to his feet, he felt himself growing, his tail shrinking. He was back in his human form. He still had the tattoos and pants though. "What..what magic isss thisss" the Rat creatures began to advance. "IT'S MY MAGIC". Fone Bone's right hand was covered fire the left in lighting.

FLASHBACK

3 years ago

Fone Bone, Phoney, and Smiley all sat on the park bench their stomachs growling. "Hey, Fone Bone, can't you make us some food" Phoney pleaded with his cousin. "NO Phoney, I told you, my magic is a last resort only, Mom and Dad told me not to use it unless I have too". Smiley was on the other side of him and looked at his young cousin "Well, what would you use it for"?

"I'd probably use it if anybody important to me was in danger". They all nodded at this even Phoney "Like us" smiley added. "Yeah, like us"!

PRESENT

Fone Bone shot a fire ball at the rat creature over Thorn sending it flying; he rushed over to her, tearing apart all the Rat creatures in his path. When he got there they kept coming and coming. 'Don't stop, keep fighting' is what he told himself over and over. 'Protect Thorn'. He charged up all his magic he had left and *BBOOOOMMM* At least a dozen trees were scorched so was the earth along with dozens of dozens of Rat corpses. He looked down at Thorn, she looked beautiful, sleeping, and he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "A valiant effort, mammal, but we are still here". More rat creatures surrounded them.

"Dammit, looks like I'm out". He fell to his knees. And collapsed with Thorn in his arms.

"Hey Fone Bone….Thorny….wake up". Fone bone sat up to see ted on his nose. His dog nose, he was back in his beast form. "That was some guts you showed there kid" the Red dragon was right next to him, letting him lean on his side.

"Were, weres Thorn!". The dragon motioned over to his right to see Thorn sleeping. 'Good, she's ok'. "You're wondering why you're not human, after the fight". He kept silent "Sigh, well you see, it looks like when your emotions get strong, you return to your old self, so it looks like whenever she's in danger you go back to you human form"

"Fone Bone…." Thorn was waking up , she looked over at him, then to the dragon! "You weren't lying about the dragon!". Fone bone only smiled. "Where…where did that white haired boy go". Fone Bone and The Dragon exchanged glances "He…he left to fight off the rat creatures".

"Oh…GRANDMA" the dragon gave Thorn and Fone Bone a ride back to the farm, or what was left of it. The barn was ok, and so was most of the livestock, then Grandma Ben came out with a bandage on her head, "Thorn dear…you're alright". Thorn ran up and hugged her Grandma. She then looked at the Dragon "Grandma this is-" "I know who he is". "Hell Rose, been a while" she just started at him "Yep" "Well, bye, c'mon ted".

"Wait, uh Mr. Dragon could you tell that boy thanks for saving us". She kinda blushed at the phrase. The dragon smiled at her "I'm pretty sure he already knows."

The three of them, had packed up the cows so they could head into town to get supplies. And try and find Smiley and Phoney.

"Hey, Fone Bone, how did you guys get run out of Boneville?". Fone bone looked over at her "Well, its kinda a long story. You see, Phoney decided to run for mayor, of Boneville, he invited bunch of people to a picnic, to announce it and we had a huge balloon. And the Balloon was tied to the founder of Boneville statue. It tore the statue off the ground and chased out 5th grade teacher in to the pond, smiley and me we tried to stop it".

Grandma Ben and Thorn looked at each other "So why'd did you get kicked out to, Fone Bone". "Like I said, I tried to help". The three then made their way to on the path, were John was with a log in the middle of the road.

"John, do you mind moving this". He didn't say much but he agreed. "it will take a while." He started to push it as best as he could "Hey, bro let me help you". Fone Bone jumped off his cow and walked up to the log, crakcjed his fingers and lifted it up, and carried it over to the side of the road.

All of them were O_O at this. "What!" is all that Fone Bone Said?

They then arrived at the Barheaven taverns were Lucias was waiting. He gave Grandma be a flower, and Fone Bone noticed Smiley "SMILEY". "FONE BONE" The two embraced on another, then Phoney came out, but instead of a hug, he was getting strangled.

'_It would seem, I have much to think about, we will meet again Bones…..'_

Review and I shall ad


	2. Chapter 2

OK I hoped you liked the last chapter, it took me awhile, and I'm pretty sure this will to, so enjoy, special thanks to crazyone256, for my first review

High in the mountains, yeah that big place filled with rat creatures, and were tall dark and gloomy has a stupid chair. And where his bitch, kingdok is!

_"Commanders, tell me of your reports"_ The hooded one looked down on 2 Rat creatures; they were the ones who were supposed to lead the attack on Grandma Ben's farm. _"Wait, were there not 3 of you?"_

The two rats gulped "Our lead commander, was killed by a sorcerer an-"_ "A sorcerer?" _the rats nodded then the second one spoke "He slayed many of our brothers, from one hand he shot fire, the other lighting. He collapsed during the fight, we were about to kill him, if the Great Red Dragon had not intervened". The hooded one sat back in his chair. He put his hand to his cloak_. "This is getting intersting"_

* * *

><p>The valley more specifically, Thorn and Fone Bone, walking in the woods.<p>

"So what's this Spring Fair?" Rose made her way through the woods stepping over a log "It's this wonderful, festival were all the people in woods, come to celebrate the spring solstice, one day I'll have a beautiful sky blue dress to wear. They don't have that Boneville".

"Well we have Spring break, just a week off from school" They continued "I've never been to school, what's it like". "Boooorrriiiinnnnnng, all the do is shove a bunch of useless crap down your throat, trust me count yourself lucky you didn't have to go". She looked back him "So you went to school, did Smiley and Phoney go too". Fone bone Just shrugged "I went for a while, but then I couldn't". "Really what happend"? He shrugged again "I couldn't go anymore, it's just that".

"Um Ok, what about your parents, they must be worried!" Fone Bone stopped in his tracks at that "My parents…are dead". Thorn then stopped to "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to… I never knew my parents, it's always been me and gran'ma". "Hey its okay, you didn't know, beside I've got Smiley and Phoney". She smiled to see him back in his cheerful mood. "So how are we going to get the water, we don't have any buckets".

"We not getting water were taking a bath". Fone bone saw her clothes on the bank of the lake, thinking 'WTF' and 'THANK YOU'.

* * *

><p>They left for the fair, as they walked past all the booths and performers. Fone Bone thought about the Carnival that came to Boneville once<p>

FLASHBACK 9 years ago

"Hey, Dad look at that". The Fone Bone and his family made their way through the carnival, getting on rides, winning prizes and then throwing up. Soon they made their way into the big tent, They took there seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages we have a special treat for you today…the one the only…the Magnificent Zeltion, a great magician for mystery and enchantment". Fone Bone looked at him in awe he had on a tall black and red top hat, with a red suit and black pants, matched with a long flowing cap, he then looked to his dad "Hey dad, can he use magic like us?". The man chuckled at this.

"No, my son he just uses party tricks, what we use is the very thing, normal people only dream about". The Magician soon looked up at the crowd "Ladies and gentlemen, for my first trick, I will make dog transform into….an ELEPHANT". Soon a little black dog was brought into the ring. Everybody began to whisper. Then Zeltion started chanting some words. Everybody grew silent. "BOOM" there was a huge explosion, and the tent began to shake. People started screaming and tried to run for the exit.

"I've finally found you Infernon" Fone bone then turned to have his mother grab him and hug him as huge monster with pointed ears and giant fangs stood in front of him, he had a small club stood in front of them. Then everything went dark.

PRESENT

"Hey, Fone Bone why are you crying" He snapped back to reality, to see Thorn looking at him with a worried look. "It's nothing". He wiped away his tear, she smiled "C'mon" she grabed his hand, then they were stopped by a boy selling honey. "Hello, miss I'm Tom", Thorn blushed at his smile "Here little guy take a whiff this, with a snozer like yours you should like it" "Hey"! He then looked back at her "So, thorn is it, how about you leave the doll and come with me, I can tell you how to get some honey of your own". Fone just rolled his eyes thinking 'How hard is it to get honey'

"Oh, please, like getting honey is that hard"! Tom pointed his finger in his face "Watch it, freak" "You watch it, he's my friend" Tom went back to Thorn "Hey I di-YEEOW" Fone Bone was smiling evilly as he bite Toms finger, since It was still in his face. "Fone Bone, what the heck is wrong with you" Thorn was now mad at him.

"Hey he was bothering both us"! "You still shouldn't have bite him, tom are you alright". Tom tried nodded weakly, still holding his hand "Oh c'mon he's faking it". "Fone Bone, I don't care you shouldn't have done it, come back when you've got some manners" Thorn then left with Tom, who gave Fone Bone a wicked look. 'OH it is so on'

* * *

><p>Back at the Barhaven tavern, were Phoney and Smiley are paying their debts.<p>

"Hey Smiley, what's all this about a cow race"? Smiley just walked in with his cigar in hand, "Well from what I hear, it's a tradition, you enter a cow and they race, winner gets rich, well rich on dairy".

"Well if we could dress you up like a cow, and you could race, just throw it so we can keep it!" Phoney looked at his cousin pleadingly. Smiley just grabbed some drinks "Yeah right, I'm stupid but not that stupid". "Oh c'mon you never took a chance to show off yourself, in Boneville".

"Phoney, I was a fighter, not a runner, you couldn't stand two minutes in Boneville without me at your back". Smiley left the kitchen and started handing out drinks. Then Wendell called over for a drink "Hey Smiley, what's all that talk about you being a fighter, I heard that you can even enter just the way you are, Grandma Ben does it all the time".

"It's nothing, I use to be a boxer, with Phoney as my agent". Wendell and his friends snickered, then Euclid spoke "Hey how many fights did you win, huh champ". The bar-room boys snickered harder, Smiley's eyes pinched together "I was undefeated; I was the best in Boneville". At that all the bar-room boys burst out laughing. "HA HA, that's hilarious Smiley, you a boxer! Ha, bring me another drink". Euclid handed the empty cup to Smiley. Smiley took the cup, and crushed it, yeah he crushed it. At this they all noticed it. "You think I'm lying", the entire bar grew silent.

Phoney came out of the kitchen to see what was happening, 'uh-oh'. "Hey, this should be good" Lucias was leaning against the bar watching the Bar-room boys get up from their seats. "You got guts Smiley I'll give you that, but don't even try it". Wendell gave him a hard stare. "It's not trying, it's doing". At that Smiley took back his arm and punched Wendell straight in the jaw, sending him into a table. "You got a lot of nerve" Euclid, tried to hit smiley he just dogged and started punching him in the ribs, again, again and again then a left hook to the head he fell back too. Rory then tried to hit him with a bottle, but Smiley just punched him in the gut. Then kneed him in the face.

"You want some to Johnny boy!" Smiley held up his fists, Jonathan Oaks just looked at him; he grabbed a bottle and broke it over his head "Smart choice". Smiley left the bar and headed to the kitchen. He looked a Phoney. "I'm in"!

* * *

><p>"Quickly we have to get the children to saftey" 8 cloaked figures made their way on a mountain pass<p>

"Your right, hear mother, you take the child, what of you grand Master" A tall man in cloak, with a small cloaked figure beside him with another cloaked figure. "I must take my family elsewhere, as the last of our kind my son must live" Then the 3 vanished leaving 5

They all looked back "We have been betrayed". 3 of them left to leave the little one of the little ones. Then a giant shadow appeared. The child then found herself being led down into a cavern full of dragons

(For those of you who don't get it, ti was her nightmare in Vol. 2)

That morning, Thorn and Fone Bone talked about the Map, and that she somehow drew it!

"Ok so your saying that you drew the map". Thorn sighed as she nodded "Ok, then who were the other people in the dream". "That's just it I don't know". They both put their head on the table trying to make sense of it? "Well how about we talk about this later" She nodded.

(A/N: Again skipping)

Soon Phoney had spread it all around the town that the Mystery Cow (Smiley) was going to race in the cow race. And that he was going to win, also the bar patrons had spread the news about Smiley's little bar room brawl.

Grandma Ben then came into the Barhaven taver, greeting everybody as usual, they all tried not to notice her. She soon came over to the bar hunched over. "Lucias, do you think I'm old"? she looked at her old friend "Rosey, what are you doing". She rose an eyebrow at him "Your letting a little rumor get to you". Thorn and Fone Bone listed to the conversation "Yeah, grandma you can win, right Fone Bone". Fone bone nodded "Defiantly, and If I know Phoney he's probably trying something". Grandma Ben smiled at this. "Thank you all of you…now I got a race to win" She soon left, the bar everybody getting worried, when she gets her mind to it, she's unstoppable, not that she isn't unstoppable now, but she's even more unstoppable…does that make sense?

Then Thorn got up "Well I'm off to meet Tom, bye Fone Bone", she waved good bye and left "Lucias, why are woman so confusing". Lucias kept washing the glasses "Trust me, Fone Bone, I've been asking myself the same thing, for years"

"So who'd you all bet on" Wendell tried to speak, but all he had was a bandage around his nose. "I put all my money on the Mystery cow". Lucias had, had enough of it, "Have any of you ever seen the Mystery cow, honestly, that little runts just pulling your legs, and I'm gonna prove it"

"C'mon, c'mon place you bets, Mystery cow's going 4 to 1" A huge line was stretching from the betting both Phoney had set up. Lucias was only gritting his teeth "Well, Lucias what can I do you for". He gave a smirk "Feast yer eyes Boy, the deed to the Barheavne tavern". Phoney's lips went ear to ear "Oh Goody". "I'm betting it all, one Rose..to win!" Phoney's jaw dropped.

Smiley was in the woods getting ready for the race, then Phoney came to find him

"Smiley, change of planes you have to win!". "What? You said I could just through it", the announcer was signaling for it about to begin. "Smiley, move over I'm coming in".

The announcer, had everybody together, he made sure all the cows were there, even the Mystery cow was there to.

Fone Bone had made his way behind the tavern, trying to blow off some steam, why did he feel this way. "Stupid tom, stupid Honey…agh why are girls so confusing". He grasped his hands over his head, but he didn't feel is horns or claws. Instead he felt his regular hair and hands. He had turned into his old self. Then he remembered what the dragon said his emotions for Thorn, made him change, so does jealousy count. Did it matter, maybe he could tell Thorn, the truth, he didn't know why he lied to her last time.

He started walking through the fair trying to find Thorn, but then he accidently bumped into someone "Pardon me, young man" it was Grandma Ben. "Oh, sorry Gran'ma". "No problem kiddo, I've had worse". He had a blank expression on his face 'I bet she has, she's freaking Hercules without a- '"Um could I help you kiddo, you seem kinda familiar". He stopping thinking that "Uh, no nothing, I better be going". His tattoos, of course, he had to find a way to cover them up. He looked over to see an old piece of beat up cloth, it would have to do. He then covered himself up, He waded through the crowd. Some gave him nervous glances, some teen girls whispered about who he maybe was. 'Maybe they know were thorn is'

He walked up to the group of girls; some of them blushed at him. "Uh could you tell me where I could find Thorn". They giggled at him "Thorn, she's looking for tom, poor girl".

"What do you mean"! They giggled again "Toms just a jerk, who likes to mess with girls". "So do you know where she is, or not". They looked at each other "Well, I may know but first you have to go on a date with me"! 'What…are all teenage girls like this', they soon started crowding him saying "No me…I know where she is….just one date". "Ahhhh, well ladies you see…I gotta go". He soon speed off into the crowd leaving a trail of dust clouds, he soon found himself running through the crowd, he past Grandma Ben "What?", then Lucias "Rosey", then Phoney, then Tom and some girl, not thorn. At that he stopped and went back "You Dick". He punched him in the face and ran off again.

The girls were left speechless, then started talking frantically "Oh, he is so cute…did you see his hair….and those pail blue eyes! hhhaaaa". Thorn then exited the crowd and all the girls saw her. She waved over at the m "Hey, guys what's up?"

They all gave her a death stare, and a pretty big killing intent. She was a little confused and scared "HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM". They all started yelling at her, "What who Tom, he's a jerk".

"NOT TOM, THAT SILVER HAIRED HOTTY". She was still confused "What hotty…WAIT DID HE HAVE PALE BLUE EYES". She got up fast "So you do know him, how"!

"It's nothing I kind of oh him a favor, could you just tell me were Fone Bone is!"

Fone Bone was soon safely away from the girls and the fair, what he was doing, he needed to talk to thorn. How could he tell her, he could walk up and say 'Hey, I'm the sorcerer who got turned to a fur ball and saw you naked?' he kept walking

"Ok what about writing a poem, yeah girls like that" he took off his pack and started to take stuff out but a huge shadow loomed over him. He turned around "Hello small mammal"! it was the two stupid rat creatures, damn he needed to blow off more steam.

"You want some come get some" he held up his hands motioning 'c'mon'. The two rat creatures looked at him then looked at each other, then laughed. What was so funny. Wait Fone Bone was back in his old beast form. Crap.

"Heh, heh would you excuse me" he darted off into the woods, the two rat creatures close behind.

* * *

><p>Back at the race track.<p>

Grandma Ben was heading toward the starting line. "Gran'ma hey, have you seen Fone Bone" Grandma Ben kept walking "Grandma, you look like you've seen a ghost". Grandma Ben looked up "It feels like I have". Thorn was confused "Well anyway, good luck, I'm gonna find a place to watch"

"Are all the cows here…AH there's the mystery cow" The race official or whoever he was about to start the race, lest get on with it shall we!

"BANG" (Did they use gunfire?...well let's pretend they did) And the cows were off well about 30 cows 2 teens, and one old lady with the strength of an ogre….

So the cows are racing down the track, Fone Bone is running away from two very stupid rat creatures, and the possum kids noticed the cow race!

"Time to get a good look at you miss mystery cow" Gran'ma Ben was getting close, too close for Phoney, She made her way to the last of the cows "Move you stupid idot" then Smiley and Phoney fell of the cliff!

Fone bone tore his way through the woods trying to escape the rats, until he found out there was no were left to run, he had fallen off a cliff, that one being parrael to the one Smiley and Phoney. The fell down into a nest of sleeping rat creatures.

"mmmm Cow meat!" One of the Rat creatures was looking at Smiley, "Sorry this meals to go" he speed off, the Fone Bone feel down with the two rat creatures behind him, all the rat creatures were still confused at what happed, little monsters, cows and rat creatures falling from the sky…"WELL GO GET THEM". Of course rat creatures plus cows plus the bones equals chaos! The cows and Rat Creatures collided and huge dust cloud covered everything.

Then it began to clear, and everybody began to recover, and there was Gran'ma Ben arms at her hips, she noticed Smiley's mask had fallen of, and screamed in rage, and everybody else screamed even the rats,

Back the Thorn and the others!

"Wow here they come…it's a new record" All the villagers waited for the cows to emerge "C'mon Rosey" is what Lucias said soon the ground started to shake "I knew betting on the mystery cow was a good idea" is what one of the villagers said, rat creatures plus cows plus the bones plus a pissed of Gran'ma Ben is a chart of danger, death, total oblivion, and WTF YOUR GOING TO HAVE A FATE WORSE THEN DEATH…guess witch one it is.

"HOLLY" Lucias shouted as the cows, bones, rat creatures and Gran'ma ben burst from the trees, soon everybody panic "Fone Bone" Thorn say him trying to evade the rat creatures. Then Gran'ma Ben broke away from the man pack to win the race. "I WON", she noticed that all the people and cows were gone "Hmph, now time to find those Bone boys!"

The trip back home was silent, "Well that could have gone better" Smiley was just acting like his regular self "Count yourself lucky Smiley, be thankful the towns fold are more afraid of you then Phoney, speaking of witch he's been kind of quiet" Lucias was right, Phoney had been silent still being tied to that pole.

"I think his lips are sealed shut by the yoke from the eggs the villagers threw at him" Thorn was about ro pry them open, but Fone bone stopped her "Trust me, leave him, his silence is a virture" She laughed, but Phoney just made noises like "Mmmmm…".

"Today was pretty rough" she hugged Fone Bone tighter to her, and he blushed "I heard that the boy who saved us was there, and that he smaked Tom in the face"!

Gran'ma Ben and Lucias perked up there's ears at this "What Boy?" is what Lucias said. "Oh its no one just some kid I know" Lucias just gave a hmph at her.

Soon the gang was back at the farm, they decided to sleep outside that night, Lucias kept watch the whole night, the next day Lucias went inside the house to see what the damage was.

"Geex Rosey what'd you do to these poor Rats". "Well I had to get a little rough". The two old timers looked at the bones and rose, all of them laughing without a care!

"Lucias…" Gran'ma looked at the barman "Hmph". "Lucias, the boy that Thorn talked about, she said he had silver white hair and Pale blue eyes".

"So" he said as he scratched his head "So I went to the place were ted found the kids…it was unbelievable, there must have been hundreds of them, scorched bodies of rat creatures everywhere, the earth and trees around it were still smoldering with ash".

Lucias raised an eyebrow "You think…", "Right now I don't know what to think, but the Bones will sure have a part to play in the future"

"Hey Smiley Hold this rope", Smiley took the rope from Lucias as he climbed up on the roof "Gotcha, so how long will this tack". "Smiley your gimme a hand", he was starting to loose his grip, yeah we all know what happens ha ha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this is the 3 chapter, aka the third book uhh, it's hard to rap of entire book, well anyway enjoy, and for you confused readers, I break the fourth wall a lot sense I'm the narrator, again thank you crazyone256 you rock**

* * *

><p>Eyes of the Storm: Secrets Revealed?<p>

The two stupid Rat creatures after escaping the cow race, decided to lie low for the time being, and a had argument over quiche…what is that stuff anyway? They were congratulated by Kingdok for some reason and were ordered to come with him.

"THERE SHE BLOWS, that's Phoney's favorite line in Moby Dick" Fone Bone droped down from the tree "Why" is what Thorn said "Are you serious….", she stared at him blankly "forget it".

"Mr. Bone You who", Miss Possum was heading their way in a basket under her arm "Hell Miss Thorn, ah I see you've got the book, the kids just love that book puts them right to sleep". Thorn only giggled at Fone Bone. "By the way this is for you". She handed him what looked like a pie "Gee thanks" he started to eat it. "Bye bye now, be sure to put that tar on the roof". Fone Bone already had it in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Thorn was standing in a grass field in a beautiful gown her hair held back, and a crown on her head. Thorn watched as a hooded figure came into view. "Who…who are you"? the hooded one said nothing but "<em>All I want is one touch…"<em> its voice was cold and ghost like, then it took off its hood "Fone Bone"

"_Just one touch.." _Fone Bone held out a cold looking hand when "NO" A figure jumped in front of them, he had on a short blue robe, with white sleeves underneath and pieces of armor on his hands and feet, the robe was tied together by a white sash, and he had what looked like a sword staff.

"RUN THORN" Thron looked behind her to see Gran'ma, Fone Bone tried to get past her "_NOOOOOOOO_".

Thorn Woke up with a start, sweating, she had been having more and more nightmares, she looked over at the sleeping Fone Bone, who was dreaming about Moby Dick and the Great red Dragon.

"I told you he was in my dream!" Fone Bone walked with thorn to get a bucket of water "I don't doubt the dragon is real, you're not crazy but let's talk about the dreams later". She walked back to the

The next morning Lucias, Smiley, and Phoney had to leave and go back to the Barhaven tavern, a storm had caught the three of guard, so Smiley would try and lighten the mood "So, Lucias you have any good story's?"

"No" he kept driving the cows "You have a girlfriend", "No" "Have you ever been married?". Lucias kept the same expression "No…I almost did once".

"Really, when" Phoney decided to pay attention to this "A long time ago when I was still a reckless kid". Phoney chuckled, "You as a kid that I'd pay anything to see, I'd even pay 10 cows…that's a lot here right?".

"Hey, you guys here something", the bushes began to shake Smiley got a worried look, "Probably just a fox" Lucias made the cows stop "HISSSS" Rat creatures came out from the bushed barring their teeth "Give up the one with the star". Lucias took out a knife "Over my dead body!"

Smiley grabbed the reins "How about no…CHARGE" the cows reared in pain as the charged forward out of control, "SMILEY GIVE ME THE REINS" Lucias tried to take the reins but was unsuccessful because the fell off.

Back at the farm, Thorn and Fone Bone planted ghost stones "So what do these do, again?". Thorn put another in the ground "They ward off ghost circles, they say when a chill runs up your spine you stepped into a ghost circle" They continued to plant the stones.

"One girl stood in one to long and disappeared". "Wow, that sucks, he its getting windy out" Fone Bone was right, the wend started to pick up, and the two made their way into the barn house, "Wow I'm soaked".

Fone Bone started to shake his hair like a dog, Thorn lite a candle "Fone Bone… it's time to talk about the dreams". Fone Bone took a seat next to her "Ok well what do we talk about"?

"Last night I had another dream, but instead you, Gran'ma and someone else was there, you kept wanting me to touch your hand, but it wasn't you it was someone else". Fone Bone cocked a eye "What about the cave, with the dragons"?

"I don't know all I know is that I did draw the map?" She scratched her head, in confusion "Ok so why wouldn't Gran'ma Ben tell you?".

"You think she lied to me" Thorn looked at Fone Bone "Yeah…or maybe she forgot to tell you, and Thorn there's something I have to tell yo-". Thorn interrupted him "I just don-AH Gran'ma" Gran'ma was standing in the door, her stare could kill you, she then dashed of into the woods, without a word.

"GRAN'MA" Thorn took off after her "THORN WAIT" Fone Bone gave chase two, the storm was getting worse and night started to fall. They ran through the woods trying to find Gran'ma Ben, they then found her in standing in the rain.

"Gran'ma whats wrong?". She was still, thunder boomed overhead, "Its you Fone Bone".

"Me, what the hell have I done", she turned to glare at him "You woke up the dragons, I think its because you came here the red dragons back". Fone Bone's fists cracked as he squeezed them "OH SO IT'S A BAD THING THE DRAGON WAS THERE TO SAVE US". Gran'ma's face lighted up due to the lighting "And another thing your somehow connected to that boy, know that he's back the-get down" The trio jumped into the bushed, the peered out to come face to face with a rat creature!

"RUN KIDS" Gran'ma Ben punched it in the face and the 3 ran off 'CRAP I'M GONNA TRANSFORM' is all Fone Bone could think, but he couldn't 'Aw man why now I guess I asked for this, why!'.

Fone Bone did the only thing he could think of "DRAGON HELP" the ran into the cold darkness, as more thunder came down "DRAGON HELP", the dove into some more bushed to see about a dozen rat creatures, looking around, *KA-CHOOM* lighting flashed to show the Dragon for a instant, *KA-CHOOM* The Rats started to scatter in fear, Gran'ma Ben got up from her spot, the Dragon looked at her *KA-CHOOM* and the Dragon was gone.

"You think he'll be there whenever you need him," she then warned him, "but he won't. He wasn't always there for me." Fone Bone Looked for Thorn for support, but her face was blank.

* * *

><p>The NEXT DAY<p>

"Gran'ma, I don't think wood cow fences will keep out the rat creatures", Rose was standing next to Fone Bone as Gran'ma finished the final touches on the fence "This is so they know there borders, no doubt there watching us right now".

She then turned to them, her hands on her together "Fone Bone I owe you an apology". "Um…". She sighed at them "We better go inside; I've got a lot to tell you". The three went inside, Thorn and Fone Bone sat down at the table.

"The Rat Creatures and the people of the valley have be feuding for a long, long time, since before you and your cousins came here, Fone Bone whats this map you two were talking about". Fone Bone ran to get the Map from his pack.

"Here you go" he handed them to her "How'd you find it" she scratched her chin while looking at it "Smiley's the one who found it, after that we were attacked by a swarm of Locusts".

"Locusts, you say". She was surprised by this "Yeah, then some weird guy in a hood, turned me into this!" She got up and scratched the back of her head "This will mean a war it's unavoidable".

"A war what are you talking about, Gran'ma" Thorn was confused, Gran'ma Ben turned to Thron, and pointed to her "You are a Thorn Harvestar heir to the Throne, your parents were the king and Queen before you".

"What…" she was still in shock "I didn't expected you to understand, you were still very young!" Fone Bone was also confused "Ok so what do I- I mean what does that boy have to do with this?".

"Fonoren Blackmoon, he was the heir to the Nostroan kingdom of the Valley, for a long time there were 4 separate factions in the valley, the Valley People, the Pawa who are barbaric men, who usually keep to themselves, the Rat Creatures and the Nostroan, along with the Dragons".

"Nostroan?" Fone Bone…well Fonoren was eager to learn about his heritage "The Nostroans were men and women who claimed to be descended from dragons, true descendents like both royal families could use magic". Thorn raised her head "They didn't use tittles like King of Queen only Grand Master and Grand Mistress and Grand Apprentice, the Grand Master of them at the time was a man called Infernon, when the war started the Nostroan and the People of the Valley forged an alliance to stop the Rat creatures and the Hooded one, but then they both had to call on the aide of the Dragons to end the war".

Gran'ma Ben wasn't done there "The Nights of Lighting…were the bloodiest battles of the war, that night the two royal families snuck out of the palace to Deren Gard the Blackmoons were only with us because they had to go with their son, I thought they had died, but the Grand Apprentice survived and is back in the Valley, the nurse made betrayed us, that night, your mother and father were killed, and the teahouse made cut in half".

Soon images flashed into both Thorns and Fonoren's mind, the Nights of Lighting, the escape all of it came back to them!

"SO YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME THIS WHOLE TIME, THAT I'M SOME MAGIC PRINCESS", Gran'ma Ben was silent, Thorn was on the edge of tears, and she ran up to her room!

"I was afraid this day would come"

Fone Bo- well Fonoren couldn't belive it he was from the valley how was this possiable.

Soon the Rat creatures relied the message about Thorn and Fone Bone back to Kingdok, and he then told the hooded. He then entered a cave filled with what looked like fog "What news?" a dark goliath like voice boomed in the cave _"We number in 20,000 milord, and we have discovered that the old cow woman and the girl are the heirs to Atheia and that the boy was in fact the Grand Apprentice"._

"Mmmm, this is good, what else", _"The boy can only use his power, when the princess is in peril, this of course will work to our advantage!"._

_"Soon the lord of the Locusts shall walk again_".

* * *

><p>The FARM.<p>

"Thorn" Fone Bone stood at her door he knocked, the door only opened a crack to reveal part of her tearful face "What"?

Fone Bone sighed "Look I know what is like to lose family you know that, I also kinda know what you're going through-whoa" she had crouched over hand hugged her hair covered her eyes, were tears were streaming. He hugged her back, "Oh Fone Bone, what do I do sniff"?. Fone Bone was only silent, he still didn't know what to do!

BARELHAVEN TAVERN

Smiley, Lucias and Phoney entered the Tavern, covered in mud, when the came in one of the patrons noticed Phoney "THERE HE IS", all them tried to grab him, but Lucias stopped them "Sit yer ass's down" He pushed them back. Then Wendell stepped forward "Giv'em to us Lucias, we want some payback for making us look like fools".

Lucias sighed "You made yourselves look like fools, and you guys did a bang up job". The bar room began to settle down "I told you it was a scam and a damn good one, you guys didn't listen and I mad Phoney give you back all your things, so shove it".

Most of the men weren't satisfied "But seeing that you these kids haven't paid their debt yet I've got a idea, we'll divide the bar, I'll run one half the Bones the other, who makes the most wins!" All the patrons smiled at this then rushed over to Lucias side.

*SLAP* Phoney slapped himself on the top of his head, and then Lucias came over as he handed out his last cup. "I've got a proposition for you, kid". Phoney raised an eyebrow "Instead of being miserable, you come and works for me, your debt forget it, no strings attached".

'Is this old geezer for real' is what Phoney thought "I-" the entire barroom ran over to Phoney's side in a second "-HA" he ran back to Smiley who was handing out drinks.

"Ha ha, what'd you do Smiley"? Smiley handed a pint to Rory "Nothing cous just started giving them away". Phoney kept smiling "That's grea—WHAT, GIMME THOSE!" the 16 year old started grabbing the pints making them spill all over the patrons.

The all roared 'that's it' and 'kill the brat'. "I SAID LEAVE'EM ALONE" Lucias tried to get to them but wasn't fast enough.

"AGG I WISH WE HAD FONE BONE'S MAGIC AND HIS DRAGON WERE HERE" Everybody froze at the word dragon. Then one of the mob said "A dragon, Fone Bone has a Dragon, and magic".

"That little guy who's always with Thorn". Smiley continued "Uhh yeah, Fone Bone has always been able to use magic, I think he just got the dragon"!

Some of the men backed off and Phoney took advantage of the situation "Yep my cousin and his dragon wouldn't be happy that you hurt us, or his dragon". He got up on the bar, his shoe on a box of cups. "Yep that's why we got run out of Boneville, Smiley the fighter, Fone Bone the Wizard and Phoncible P. Phoney Bone the…uh…Dragon Slayer Extroidnare"

"Uh come on" Lucias grumbled to him "Come to think about I was out hunting and I came across a clearing of scorched earth a few days, bunch of corpses" Euclid nodded "I ain't gonna argue with that"

"But it just so happens Fone Bone's dragon has been a little antsy, and his other dragon friends, are also dangerous, but don't you worry I can stop'em…for a small fee!"

"HOORAY FOR PHONEY BONE" the Patrons lifted Phoney in the air and clanked there pints together. Lucius just sat back and watched, when a man in red and dark orange robes entered the bar, and flashed a necklace at Lucius "I bring news from the south" is all he siad.

Lucius looked back at the patrons "You and me better talk outside"

**UGH can't wait till I'm done with the next chapters**


	4. Chapter 4

**Al right let's get this over with shall we! To answer your questions yes Fone Bone will get stronger, Phoney will learn…eventually…or never!**

THE DRAGON SLAYER AND THE DRAGON KING

Fone Bone stood in a huge hall, dozens of people surrounded him, he was in his human form, he had on a dark blue short sleeved Robe that went down to the back of his knees He had on a white under shirt over chainmail, he had on white pants, that were tucked into his metal boots. In his hands was a long staff, but it wasn't a staff it was two one sided swords connected at the hilt, each side curved at the tip.

"Hello Fonoren" Fone Bone turned around to say "Dad"!

He then woke up from his bed, he looked out the window to the setting sun "Dad…"

"Grab your things kids we got go!" Gran'ma Ben was packing up a knapsack while Thorn and Fone Bone came down stairs. "Hiyha Thorny, hiyha Fone Bone" Ted was standing on the window sill,

"Teds told me that the Rats have crossed the eastern border, we have to get to out of here" Thorn and Fone Bone started to pack there things. Ted hopped out the window to go and tell Lucius.

The exited the house just as night fell, then entered the woods! "Uh Gran'ma this isn't the road to the Barrelhaven tavern?" Gran'ma Ben stepped over a rock "Nope, the rats will probably be watching the roads".

They continued in the woods "Uh Thorn…" Fone Bone was thinking to himself 'I have to tell her even if she doesn't believe me I have to tell her'. "What Fone Bone"? She looked back at him for a second.

"You know how Gran'ma said I was connected to that boy, well I'm-" "Oh crud" Gran'ma Ben fell to the ground. Thorn and Fone Bone rushed over to her, "It's the gitchy feeling".

"The what?" is what both of them said "I get when something bad is about to happen, its never a good sign".

BACK TO PHONEY

"So I say to the Dragon, looks like you're in hot water" Phoney was entreating the townsfolk with supposed heroic deeds, he had done! Smiley kept serving drinks to people, he then walked over to the man in the red robes. He handed him a pint and the man took out a egg.

"His is on the house" Lucius stood right next to Smiley who just said 'Ok'. Then another mysterious man entered the tavern his garments were completely diffrent, arms were covered in armor. He had on blue sash, with chainmail underneath and a breast plate on his upper torso, with a leather top around his shoulders, and a helmet, with only two slits for eyes. He had dark bue tunic on his lower body, his pants were baggy chain mail. His had metal boots. On his side a curved sword, his hands were covered in leather gloves

He walked up to Lucius and said "I bring news from the north". Lucius put down his tray, but the red one was the first to speak "You have no business her fire spiter" he got up from his seat. And the blue man's hand went to his sword "If the rumors are true then it is my business, day dreamer"

Lucius got between the two "this isn't the time to be fighting, you come with me we'll talk outside" Lucias pointed to the blue one and they both exited. Smiley was just confused. That's when Wendell decided to explain "Hey Smiley don't go near that red hooded guy, he's a stick eater"

"Stick-eater?". Most of the Bar room boys knodded "Yeah, there holy men who are trained to fight, what are they called, _Veni Yan_ monks I think, they worship dreams and stuff" they all knodded. "What about the other one?".

"Him, he's a rock-chewers, a Nostroan they worship dragons, and belive that all that matters is here and now". Smiley looked back at the hooded man "Makes sense why they hate each other, two opposite belifes".

John choked on his drink then cough "What if that rock chewer's here because of Phoney". The others got worried if this one was they could be in trouble. Then Lucias came back in without the Nostroan.

"Hey Lucias were'd the other guy go". Lucias said nothing he just kept walking his regular look, was different it was a grin. "Hey, Lucias what is it" he turned over to the bar room boys "Noth'n, noth'n but…you got one hell of a cousin Smiley, Fone Bone that is"!

"He is cool isn't he" Smiley just kept serving drinks.

BACK TO GRAN'MA BEN

"So that's what your planing" Gran'ma Ben held one of the two rat creatures who attacked them by the throat. They had been ambushed a few minutes agom but Gran'ma Ben was able to fend them off.

"Gran'ma what's happening", Thorn held her Gran'ma up, she started to get woozy. "Heh heh its been awhile boy!" A dark voice echoed in the night 'that voice' is all Fone Bone Could think about.

"WHO'S THERE" Thorn screamed in the darkness, and then Kingdok approached. "Well do your remember me, boy" he smiled at Fone Bone, who all he could do was stare in fear.

Thorn looked to Fone Bone "What does he mean Fone Bone". How could Fone Bone forget those teeth, those ears, that club. "I've finally found Fonoren".

FLASHBACK

"What was that thing!" Phoney stood, next to Fone Bone and Smiley they were wearing black funeral suits and they were the only ones left at the graveyard, were they had buried there parents, Phoney's and Smiley's parents had tried to stop the monster from killing Fone Bones parents but failed. It began to rain.

"Why…what they do to deserve this". Fone Bone fell to his knees, in front of his parents and his aunt and uncle's graves. Tears began to fall down his face, "Fone Bone" Smiley put his hand on his shoulder, Smiley his 14 year old cousin "All we can do is look out for each other, right Phoney". Phoney was also silent his fists were clenched, all he had was his mom, no dad. He wiped away his tears, so they wouldn't see him cry , then shot back with a confident grin "Yeah, were going to be alright, or my name isn't Phoniceble P. Phoeny Bone".

They all smiled "And I got just the plan to do it"!

PRESENT

Fone Bone's eyes were filled with tears of rage, he lunged at the monster "MURDERER" His fist connected with Kingdoks face sending the rat to the ground. "Fone…Bone" Fone Bone turned around to see Thorn and Gran'ma Be in shock, he looked at his hands, there were his, his human hands.

"Thorn hear take it" Gran'ma ben handed Thorn her sword "Gran'ma…". She stook the sword

Kingdok began to recover from his attack "I'll explain later, but right now…I'M GONNA KILL THIS HAIRY BASTARD AAAAHHHHH" Fone Bone began to charge, Kingdok looked at the trio, in his eyes he saw, Gran'ma as a young woman, Thorn dressed as a queen and Fone Bone in blue and white robes, with armor. "What…Earth, Sky and Fire" "AAAAAAAAGGHHH" Thorn had sliced of Kingdoks arm.

Fone Bone lundged again this time at the rats throat! . Thorn rushed into to help, while Fone Bone kept smashing his fists into to Kingdoks face, "FOR MY MOTHER" "AAGG" "MY FATHER" "AAGG" Kingdok roared in pain as Fone Bone punched his bleeding arm. "AND MY AUNTS AND UNCLES" "AAGG. He raised his fist for one more blow "AND FOR ME".

Then Kingdok rolled over, and stepped back, and then he began to withdrawal he vanished into the darkness. Fone Bone was about to go after him, hate still in his eyes "COM-WHAT" Thorn had wrapped her hands around Fone Bone and buried her head into his back "FONE BONE STOP, YOUR HURT" Fone Bone looked down to his hip, were he had threw claw marks, deep in his side.

Fone Bone looked at the wound and screamed, but it wasn't a scream of phycial pain, he was in rage that he couldn't kill his-there parent's murderer

(Sorry for skipping, kingdok is hurt; the two stupid rat creatures blame themselves and runaway, not very important)

"THIS WAY IT CAM FROM OVER HERE" Smiley, Lucias Wendell and some other people from the town were in a search party looking for Gran'ma Ben and the kids. They came into were the battle took place "By the stars it's everywhere!" Wendell held up his fingers after dipping them into the ground "Blood". Lucias was still worried "You all go back, I'm goanna keep looking". Lucias stormed off into the night to find Rose and the kids.

BACK TO GRAN'MA, AND THE KIDS

Thorn finished dressing Gran'ma Ben's wound, then turned to Fone Bone, who was still in his human form. "So it was you all along" Gran'ma Ben was giving Fone Bone a hard look "Well…yeah" She sighed and shook her head "But I didn't know anything about the valley or the rat creatures, Kingdok he was the first one I ever met, I swear".

"I believe you but how can you use magic". Fone Bone sighed and held out his hand and it lite up into a small ball of fire "My dad taught me, but he never told me why!".

"Done" Thorn stood up from tying the bandages around Fone Bone's waist "So should we call you Fone Bone or Fonoren"? Gran'ma Ben held her sword up "Uh just Fone Bone ok" Thorn was still silent "Thorn, there's more I have to tell you; you are in fact the Veni-Yan-Cari, The Awakened one".

"I'm a what?" She was still confused "You have a connection to The Dreaming, one that far surpasses any other". "So do I have a connection to?" Fone Bone pointed to himself "No…your magic is more based on the natural energy of the world, didn't your father ever tell you that"

"I think he mentioned it" he scrathed his head "The only ones like you are the Venu, like the hooded one, who attacks you in your dreams, Luckily your mind as set of walls to block the hooded one's advance they come in a lot of different forms, it makes me think that the hooded one is connected to the Lord of the Locusts".

"So what I have to go on some stupid quest…you know I never asked for this!" Thor stormed off into the woods. "Fonoren, I mean Fone Bone go with her and take this" she handed him her sword and then a necklace "Show this to Lucias, he'll know what to do, now go". Fone Bone dashed off into the woods. Then Gran'ma Ben went the opposite direction into the woods,

"Thorn wait" Fone Bone tried to keep up with her but his wound slowed him down, she then stopped "Fone Bone when were you going to tell me" she turned around to him her face red with annoyance "Well you wouldn't have believed me".

She crossed her arms "Well you're my friend you can trust me", he sighed "Thorn, I don't know why I didn't tell you, honestly I have no good excuse".

"Let's just get to the Barrelhaven tavern" she nodded and the walked till the came out into the road, were the town was in sight. They approached it until they saw that it was completely barricaded with a wooden wall.

"Hey Thorn your all right, whose your friend?" John Oaks was at the gate holding a pitchfork. "John what is all this!". "Oh the boss put it to keep out the dragons".

"But the dragons are on outside" Fone Bone said as John turned his head to him "Do I know you look familiar".

"I'M FONE BONE" he got right up in his face, "Oh, hey Fone Bone looks no hard feelings about your Dragon, but we heard it was getting out of control".

"What! Where's Lucias let me talk to him". John pointed behind him "Lucias isn't in charge anymore, he is" His thumb point back to Phoney as he had a honor guard following him!

Thorn grabbed Fone Bone's shoulder in shock "WHAT!" Fone Bone pulled back his arm, and punched the barricade down. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING PHONEY", while the other people in the village held up there makeshift weapons at him Phoney wasn't fazed "Hey who is this kid Thorn!" Fone Bone's hand ignited with fire.

Thorn rushed in-between the Fone Bone and the militia "Its Ok its Fone Bone" Phoney walked up to him "Good to see you back to normal cousin". Thorn grabbed Phoney by the couloir "What are you up to Phoney".

Phoney put his hands up in defense "Nothing, dear Thorn you look tired, Wendell, Rory could escort miss Thorn to a room" The two men walked up to her, and she complied, with an angry look I might add.

"Fone Bone let's talk" he put an arm around Fone Bone's shoulder and the walked up into the tavern up to Lucius's now Phoney's room, were he had laid out a extravagant dinner "FONE BONE, you're not a whatever you were"

He gave a week wave to his cousin "Alright cousin, you see…"

(5 minutes of pathetic scamming later)

"And that's why we need to hit the road" Phoney looked rather pleased with himself, Fone Bone siged "I can't go…".

"What did you and Thorn-" Smiley nearly choked on his food "OF COURSE NOT SMILEY". Phoney was giving him his usual glare "Well then why!".

Fone Bone scratched the back of his head "It's kind of a long story". Phoney threw his hands up "This is no time to get messed up with some girl, rule number one in the Conner handbook, DO NOT GET CONNECTED".

"THIS IS WERE I WAS BORN, IT'S IMPOSSIABLE NOT TO GET CONNECTED!", they both fell silent "Ok I'll try to make this short…"

(4 minutes of secret heritage, that was short)

"So are we from this Valley too?" Phoney took a bite out of his mutton "I don't know maybe, but you guys have never been able to use magic". Smiley took a sip of his beet "Well I don't care as long as I get a something to eat".

"That's the sprit Smiley" Phoney raised his glace "TO BONEVILLE" and the clanked cups as Fone Bone left the Room.

HOODED ONES POV

_"Milord the Men of Pawa have joined our cuase"._ The voice was not talking _"Milord, what troubles you?"_

"That is the least of our worries, the Veni-Yan-Cari and the Dragon King have begun there approached, if the princess should learn how to harness her powers, then it will be your head not hers"

The Hooded one left, only to look back once, then fade into the darkness.

Fone Bone walked through the town trying to make sense of it all, should he stay, should he go, is this his fight or isn't it!

He noticed something move, "Smiley?" He followed whatever it was into the the barren, were he lite a lantern "Oh…shit" Fone Bone was looking at Rat creature, but it was a small one, and its ears weren't pointy!

"Uhhh" it was at first cautious, then it slamed in to him, rubbing himself on Fone Bone like a cat, "This is going to be trouble"

Thorn of course having that dream of her seeing gran'ma ben then its Lucias then its another Gran'ma Ben and it goes on and on until Fone Bone comes in.

"FONE BONE" Thorn was sweating after her dream, "Uh yeah, well Thorn we have a little problem" Fone Bone motioned over to the baby rat creatures, Thorn was silent and then "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING DOING IN HERE"

"Shhh, keep it down", Thorn took out her sword "Those things killed my parents, and your parents, AND YOU BRING IT INTO MY ROOM, GET RID OF IT OR I'LL KILL IT", the Rat just hissed in fear.

Fone Bone snuck the baby rat creature back into the barn 'Oh man this is bad…I can't just leave it hear….SMILEY' Fone Bone ran out of the barn, and returned 5 minutes later with Smiley "Ok you have to promise not to freak!"

Smiley sighed "Cous this has been a night of surprises what could freak me out." "That" Fone Bone pointed to the Baby rat creature "Ok its official…" Smiley lit a cigar.

"What its"? Smiley looked at him "HE'S GONNA BE MY KNEW PET" Smiley flung his arms around the Rat, who was happy to have somebody to play with "Shhh keep it down-huh". Fone Bone noticed a lot of activity at the gate "Smiley you wait here with the rat" "Bartelby, that's what I'll call you".

"Lucias is back…really" Fone Bone made his way through the crowd were Lucias was in an argument with everybody.

"What the heck is all this!" Wendell explained that they had made Phoney leader to keep themselves protected from dragons, he also whispered into Lucias ear and pointed to Fone Bone with his thumb.

"He was doing not the right thing, but the smart thing, he's that wimp's cousin AND HE KNOWS IT'S A SCAM" then Phoney made his way through the crowd "Hello Lucias like my little defense I put up"

Lucias lughed "Defense, you think your little twigs get stop the rats, let alone a Dragon" Lucias moved closer to Phoney but only to be stopped by the make-shift militia. He walked away grumbling to himself.

Fone Bone had a short staring contest with Phoney, Fone Bone looked away and followed Lucias. Lucias had taken a seat on his stool "Your back to normal I take it" He didn't even look at Fone Bone. Who dug his hands in his pockets "Yep. Listen Gran'ma told me to give you this"

Fone Bone handed Lucias the necklace "The nights of Lighting eh…oh I got something for you two" Lucias handed Fone Bone a scroll.

"So what does the necklace mean" Lucias turned to Fone Bone "There evacuating the valley, but this could also mean there planning more hit and run attacks"!

"Were's Thorn" Lucias put the necklace in his back pocket "She's in a room in the tavern". "Figures, the guys won'te even let me into my own bar, so did Rosey explain…"

Fone Bone knodded "Yeah, she told me everything how I'm some Grand Master king or whatever-".Lucias cleared his throat, read the letter, Fone Bone unwrapped the scroll

_Dear Grand Master_

_ Fonoren Blackmoon, you are last Grand Master of our people the Nostroans sworn servants of the Dragons. As you should already know war is evadible, you and Princess Harvestar must take up your thrones and lead your people. Even though you have harnessed some of your powers, you must learn them all so please fallow this map in hopes that you will return you us_

_ Sincerely Your undying servants_

Fone Bone looked at the map on the back of the scroll to see directions to a spot labeled Heren Gard. He put hand to his head and siged "Aw man, I don't know what to do Lucias…Lucias" but he was gone, he had also left his backpack, hey he found it! Fone Bone reached in and pulled out a black shirt, he was tired of running around half-naked

Fone Bone noticed that Phoney had had called all the townsfolk together to explain another scam, Fone Bone headed back to the barn were Smiley was entertaining the baby rat creature.

"Fone Bone" it was thorn, in hushed voice Fone Bone told smiley to hide the baby rat. "Don't worry I won't hurt the rat"

Thorn entered the barn "Fone Bone I'm going back" she took out her sword "Going back were" She threw the sword on the ground "Back to the farm…you coming" she held out her hand.

"I…I can't" he couldn't look her in the eye "Fone Bone we can't fight this, let's just forget about it". Fone Bone sighed "If we don't fight for this valley who will!"

She began to walk out "Let the dragons fight it, oh wait you are a dragon isn't that right… Fonoren" and with that she left Fone Bone looked around to try and find Smiley and Bartelby? He two soon left in the opposite direction, and a hand emerged from the shadows to take thorns sword/

Meanwhile the hooded one layed down the two laws that the rats and the men of Pawa will follow, and ordered them to prepare for war!

Phoney and the Towns folk left to spring Phoney's scam, were he would take the money and go! Lucias was the only one who stayed behind, Thorn ran back to the Barn, and Fone Bone tried to find Smiley and Bartelby, he then found them sleeping behind the tavern.

"Smiley, we have to do something about him" Smiley was to distracted by the rat liking him "Oh c'mon cous lets keep him"

"No we have to let him go" Smiley got droopy eyed, they then left the compound to let Bartelby go, they exited into the woods were they diseapered.

(YES I skip, but I can't describe thorns dreams that well)

So she decides to return from the valley and lets go the Phoney's point of view.

"Were are those two, I'm about to pull of the greatest scam of my career and Fone Bone's got all sappy over some girl" The towns folk set up the oversized trap.

Phoney was about to disappear when "WE GOT ONE" "WHAT" John Oaks ran over to get Phoney, and pointed to the great red Dragon who was just smiling.

Phoney ran over to him and whispered "What are you doing, you weren't supposed to actually fall for it".

"Well looks like I did" "QUICK TIE ITS MOUTH SHUT SO IT CAN'T BREATHE FLAMES" The townsfolk hurried Phoney to kill him.

"I can't watch" Phoney raised the knife on the hill, when "STOP…What are you doing" Thorn stood infront of the sunrise,

All the townsfolk were in a frenzy "THORN GET OUT OF THE WAY…somebody get her down from there"

"Yesss, trapped like a lamb ready for slaughter" Soon about 5 dozen rat creatures surrounded the towns folk "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM YOU HEAR ME"

Thorn took out her sword, were she was joined by other men with swords, "oh hell with it" Phoney took Thorns sword and cut the dragon free.

Then chaos insued the dragon and the four monks drove the rats away, when some of the villiagers noticed the village was burning.

"WENDELL, grab what men and weapons you have and come with me." Thorn and Smiley ran down the hill

"What have we done…were at war"

**SORRY FOR BEING LATE**


End file.
